Dark Life
by Vamprissie
Summary: I am hear to tell my story, like it or not, this is who I am and how I have became who I am. You will meet my past, present, and if your lucky be able to watch my future as it unfolds, starting with my Vampire love...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi, my name is Karen and I am new to fanfiction with in the past month. I have read many many stories so far, mainly from the Vampire section because I have a fascination with them. So I started a story tonight while I was at work, yeah we don't do a lot here all the time, and with the snow outside, my active imagination went wild. **_

_**Anyways about this story so far, it's a ruff draft, I am no where near finished with it. My chapters are not going to be long, least not till the story is actually done and I revise and add more to it, but because I am already supper excited how this one is coming along I am going to post the bits and pieces I have done now. However that means once I am done writing it I will do a re write, so it will be posted twice. But the readers who come across it now will get to see my writing skills so far.**_

_**So sorry for the short chapters, the R&R and requested but not required, the more of your feedback the more I get inspired **__****_


	2. Chapter 2

_**1 When we First Met**_

You know after many years of heart ache and problems with most men and some women I have met, I know I have actually found the one I have longed and wished for all my life, even if he is was a Vampire.

Since I was a child I would dream about a man who would come into my life one day, and even in my dreams I knew he would be different from all the rest.

I could picture him since I was 13 years old. I would be hiding somewhere in a church, yeah of all places a church, and there would be a room and he would be there sitting behind a table that was turned over on its side, like we were hiding from the people who occupied it with their fake beliefs from getting to us.

I could remember looking at him; he had such beauty for a man. Normally you don't call a man beautiful, but there was not a thing about him that wasn't beautiful. He has dark brown and curly shoulder length hair. It was cut short in the front not to block his vision even though being a vampire he could see in the darkest of caves with those piercing eyes, but in the back it was long. He almost had a look like a knight from the 1800's. That image alone gets my skin crawling with excitement as just like _Heath Ledger_ does in _A Knight's Tale_.

His eyes, oh how do I describe them? Well simply put Perfection. No other word describes them. They are like the color of cats eyes, so green and almost as if they glowed, maybe he was part cat, no a bat. Yeah that is why he could see so well at night. In my dreams he would look at me, and some times it would be very dark and all I could remember seeing was his eyes, as if bringing a soft glow into the room.

When he smile his lips were covered by the softest hair, almost like fur, and it was always trimmed up so well and clean. He had a mustache and a goatee. Touching it was like touching silky smooth hair that had been conditioned with the finest conditioners ever made. Not tangles, not even in his tightly curled hair.

In my dreams we would sit there for what seemed like hours, him holding me and speaking to me in a language I have ever heard, yet it was so beautiful, that when I was awake I would find myself mesmerized by people's voices that had accents in them.

I would be wrapping my fingers in his hair, whirling and twirling them all around, so soft. And when I would touch his face, his high strong cheek bones to his soft facial hair it felt like silk.

Never did I fear this man of my dreams better known to me by the name of Malachi. And after 2 failed marriages and 2 children born, I was starting to think that was all he would ever be; my fantasy dream vampire.

_**2 Age 17 almost 18**_

I had just turned 17 years old and I met my first husband I initially had tried to forget about him, except when Malachi would come visit me in my dreams or I had daydreamed about him and where he was.

By this time in my life I had became a very sexually active girl. My dreams with him they started stirring emotions in me that when I was with someone in real life and they would touch me in a way similar to what he did in my dreams I would be very easily persuaded to go further then I probably should have. What can I say my hormones were off the rector scale!?

It didn't help much that the day before I found out I was pregnant with my first son, that one of my dreams with him in it was going to be the last for a very long time.

This dream was different then the rest it was the only one that he was laying besides me in a big plush bed, covered in deep red satin sheet and the softest and warmest fur blankets.

There was not much else about the room that I could remember because all that was going on in my mind was like what you see in one of those hot passionate scenes from a romantic mushy movie like _City of Angles_ with _Nicolas Cage_ and _Meg Ryan._

It all played out so slowly and this was the only dream I have had where I got to see him from head to toe with no clothes on.

His body was so cold to the touch, but the heat from my body and the passion coming from us kept us both warm and sweating. He had rock hard abs, not a 6 pact, but just enough to form the shape of a nicely smooth body tone.

He had me mesmerized to say the least. Before the dream was over and we were both climaxing at the top, he was kissing around my neck whispering in my ear that he will always and forever be mine and me his as well.

That's when it finally happened. All these years, never once had he been willing or wanting to do this, even with my begging and pleading to be with him eternally by letting him turn me so I would be just like him and see as he sees. He finally accepted my love and wanting to be with him, and as he whispered those final words softly in my ears his fangs had came out and grazed alone the nape of my neck and he kissed me a bit and then he bit down and taking me into the most ecstasy I could ever imagine while holding me so close to his body that it seemed as if we had became one. There was no real pain, just the initial sting from where he penetrated my skin, and then I felt a warming sensation creeping threw my body and I shook all over, my body quivered and sent my organism over the top.

That is when I woke up. There was such a bright warming smile across my face that I have never woken up with before and such feelings of being awake and satisfied in all my life.

I sat up in bed remembering my dreams and how complete I finally felt for once in my life. I even contemplated lying back down to go back to sleep so I could see him once again and to continue my dream.

That's when reality settled in. I looked around the room after raising my arms in a stretching motion, moving what seemed like over worked muscles in my entire body. My pillow was covered in sweat and so was the rest of my bed, or at least the part I slept in. Eric was sleeping next to me, hair all a tangled mess and snoring so loud I knew my stirring had not woke him.

I don't get to sleep in the middle of my bed, I am partial to the left side, since it's closest to my computer, so when I wake up and have these dreams I could get up and write about them so I would never forget. After all I had promised Malachi that I would never forget him.

Had I knew this was going to be the last time I was going to see him till years later I would have found a way to put myself back to sleep. Hell I even went as far as to hurt myself trying to be put into a comma so I could dream about him once again.

_**3 The News**_

When I got up to go to the bathroom I pushed the button on my computer hearing that soft hum start up as I walked out of the room. I walked past the mirror catching a bizarre image, but paid no attention to it. I told myself I was still partially asleep and that once I was done using the restroom that I would go to the mirror and wash my face with cold water to give me the boost I needed to be completely awake.

As I stood, I got a shooting pain in my stomach, and I doubled over in pain causing me to fall to the floor.

After a minute or so the pain subsided and I stood up holding myself on the counter next to the mirror. As I pulled myself up and looked in the mirror, what I thought I had seen before was still there and I was wide awake now.

I saw 2 small holes in the left side of my neck. 'That was just a dream right?' is what I thought. Then the pain again, but this time I caught myself with the counter top. Eric came running into the bathroom this time.

"Are you OK?" He said while picking me up in his arms.

"I – I don't know, I am having a killer pain in my stomach, I think I need to go to the hosp..." That's when I blacked out from the pain.

_**4 No not you**_

I woke up with monitors and cords strung all around me and a pure white bright room. 'Dam it's so bright in here that my eyes are burning.' Was the first thing I had thought about when I opened my eyes.

"Hello sunshine. How are you feeling?" Eric said looking at me with such concern yet a sly smile drifting across his lips.

My eye brows twitched in a "what are you talking about" motion and I replied with "I guess I am ok, but where are we, and what are all these machines for?"

"We're at Rave Gallows Hospital dear, and you fell in the bathroom at home holding your stomach because you were in pain. You had passed out as I caught you and brought you here."

"But what's wrong with me?" As the fear had finally started to rise from within me he spoke up.

"Nothing my dear, nothing at all, except your carrying our baby." His face glowed with such intensity and excitement.

"They said your just having growing pains, and with you being so small with your frame that your body is adjusting to it all." That's when he stood up next to the bed beside me and reached into his pocket to reveal a small blue box and opened it and showed a small gold band with a small diamond in the middle of it.

"Please do me the honors of marrying me and be my wife, and let's raise a family and grow old together."

'Together. No, I can't grow old with him. My Vampire is supposed to be with me the rest of my life.' Or so I had thought.

"I – I don't know what to say..." Is all I could manage to pull out before my eyes started to roll back in the back of my head as I started falling back to sleep, and I wanted to fall asleep too, because I needed to see my love. I needed questions answered. So many questions!

_**5 Dream Child**_

"Malachi… Malachi where are you?" I called out for him.

But no one replied he was not there. "Please I need you; I have questions to ask you. I have so many questions for you. You said you would be with me forever, why are you not here now?" But nothing, my dreams were nothing but black, I could see no one, no colors, no smell, nothing.

That's when I seen this something crawling towards me. At first I didn't know what it was. As it got closer and closer I noticed it was a baby.

He had the sweetest smile. He could not have been more then 7 to 8 months old. He had light brown soft hair and the same color eyes as my Malachi.

I walked over to the baby and bent down to scoop him up into my arms. It felt like the right thing to do. I had this feeling like this child was my baby, and I had a since of urgency to pick him up as if I was saving him from something.

"And what is your name little one?"

'_Nathanial is my name' _Said a soft voice in my head. I looked back down at the baby, realizing his lips never moved. I smiled sweetly at him.

"Hi Nathanial, my name is Isis. Are you lost? Why are you here all by yourself?"

'_I am not by myself anymore, I am with you. And it's not safe for us hear anymore.' _Again that soft voice entered into my mind.

"But why is it not safe here Nathanial?" That's when an electric current was sent threw my body.

'_You can't be here; it's time for us to go now. Please go. You can't do this. Isis, you can't do this.' _ The babies eyes widened and he started to pout and cry a bit. Another jolt went threw me almost causing me to drop the baby, but I held tightly to him.

"Will I see you again Nathanial?"

'_Isis you can't do this, Please, it's not your time, Please Isis, please come back! Do it for me!'_ The baby was now crying and the sounds were so loud coming from such a small little creature. I could not believe how loud they were.

'_Please don't do this!'_ But the baby's voice changed this time, deeper, and sad sounding voice.


	3. Chapter 3

_**6 Waking from Death**_

"Only one more time then we will have to stop."Now a totally different voice was talking this time.

I felt another jolt and my eyes flashed open. A deep breath came choking up in my throat. I looked around to see Eric was standing behind a nurse and a doctor with a Defibrillator in her hands. Now there were more cords, tubes and wires then the last time, even one coming out of my mouth. I could remember feeling like I could not breathe because this thing was blocking my throat.

I coughed a few more times before the doctor was holding me down telling me "Calm down Isis the tubes in your throat are breathing for you and that if you continue to fight it I would have to sedated you to calm you down."

I still fought to breath, and she looked at the nurse and told her to go get something from the drawer and she walked over and opened the drawer and pulled out a needle 6 inches long.

Eric was scared and started screaming "You can't give her all these things can you? She is pregnant with our baby; can't you just give her something to calm her down so she can compose herself?"

His eyes were practically bulging out of his head now, when I seen this I slowed my breathing down enough before the nurse came over to administer the shot.

"There, that's a good girl. Once we watch your breathing patterns for a while on the monitor over there we will take the tube in your throat out, but you have to let the machine do its job Isis, OK?"

Still not used to the tubes in my throat I tried to speak, only giving myself more pain and trouble, so I calmed myself down and nodded my head in the yes direction. She walked over to the nurse and they looked at my charts and were talking amongst each other.

"Wow, she is only days pregnant and they detected it that soon, man the miracle of modern medicine these days, huh?" The nurse was saying to the doctor.

"Yeah, we drew her blood once she was brought in here, we can almost tell immediately now these days. Let's hope she makes it threw her first trimester. If she is having this many problems with pregnancy pains, she may need to be on bed rest for the next 9 months or till she delivers." She said and turned to walk out the door.

_**7 The Arrival**_

The next few days went by so slowly. They had left that damn tube in my throat for what seemed like forever even though it was only 30 minutes to an hour at most. Eric never left my side either, like a love sick puppy. I kept telling him to go home and check on Cleo our cat, but he said he did that when he knew I was asleep and the nurse was around keeping an eye on me.

When I would go to dream, all I could see was flashes of Malachi and Nathanial. Malachi was holding Nathanial, which I came to name my first son after.

After I put on some needed weight from being pregnant, I had started to look like a house, or at least I felt like one, that my friends from school had thrown me a baby shower and bridal shower all wrapped into one. You know I don't even remember saying "Yes" the being asked to get married, I guess everyone assumed that I was going to say yes.

On April 8th 1998 we got married at the justice of peace downtown. A few of our friends and family members came to witness the event. I faked a good smile on the outside now.

When I felt the baby kicking was the first time in months I felt like a spark of life was inside of me. Not so long after that on May 2nd I went into labor 1 month early, which they anticipated. They had scheduled a C-section for me on June 3rd, but my body and the baby said it was time to go.

By this time we knew the baby was going to be a boy, and Eric fought me to the T on what the babies name was going to be. I demanded Nathanial Malachi and I used the fact that I was the one carrying this child not him and that I was the one going threw all this pain and I should be the one to make this call. Finally he caved and I got my wish.

_**8 His Features**_

Nathanial, Nat or Mac for short as some would call him was born on May 2nd 1998. Just like the baby in my dreams he had soft brown hair with those sweet adoring eyes.

When a child is first born it is normally hard in the beginning to determine who the child looks more like when 1st brought into this world. Most babies when born into this world are not born with many distinctive features. Most have dark blue eyes till they are 3 months old and some have hair and some don't.

But Nathanial was different. His eyes were not the dark blue you see in most children. Instead his eyes were such a light color of blue that they started to test him the day that he was born to make sure he was not born blind.

He also had the darkest hair you could imagine. When he first came out it was all matted to his head, but after his first few baths and all the junk was washed away from being inside of me for 8 months, he started to have wavy hair.

'_Oh my god, I wasn't dreaming_.' I was always saying to myself, and only to myself for I feared that I was going insane thinking the man of my dreams had gotten me pregnant instead of Eric.

However after the vigorous testing and many once over's by countless amounts of doctors who were astounded by his eyes color, they found him to be a healthy baby boy. Could see just fine, but always wanted me to have him tested every 3 months.

Also when they put him on my chest when sewing up my stomach and insides, I noticed he had a spot on the right side of his chest. Yeah I know, most babies are white when born, but I mean this spot was so white it was almost blinding.

After 3 days of being outside of me this spot turned bight red, in the shape of a heart but upside down. The medical term for it was a Strawberry Birthmark, or at least that is what they called it.

I noticed when he would cry that mark would get brighter. Eric's family always tried to joke with me asking me why I gave my baby a hickey.

'_Come on how retarded are you people, have you never heard of a birthmark?'_ I thought to myself as I smiled my fake smile looking at them till they found another subject to talk about, normally it would be about Eric and his job bouncing at McJack's on Marsh Street.

_**9 Questions**_

Nathanial was turning 6 months in a few days and would sleep threw most of the days and cry or be awake at night. So I grew accustom to sleeping threw the waking hours of the day time and would take care of him in the evenings.

Eric thought I was spoiling him and I noticed he would spend more hours at work, especially on the weekends.

Up until one night when I had my best friend come over for a visit I never did have a fear that he was doing something wrong.

Eric was getting ready to leave for the night, but it was only 6pm, he didn't have to be there till 8pm. Never occurred to me to ask why he left early because he had started telling me that he was having meetings with his managers about the bands they had coming in to bar he worked at. It because so reoccurring that I immediately started to think that was all it was all the time.

He walked over to the door and yelled back "Be home in the morning sometime" and then walked out the door. No kiss good night, no hug, just a plain good bye. I shrugged it off and sat there talking to Tala.

"Have you ever wondered why he leaves so early Isis? Man if Chris left 2 hours early everyday for work I would be wondering if he was cheating on me. Doesn't that scare you?" She remarked.

"No not really." But this had my minds wheels starting to turn now. I was calculating in my head the hours he was working a week and what he made on a pay check and what he was suppose to be bringing home, compared to what he brought home.

So after about 20 minutes later I looked at Tala and asked her "Could you watch Nathanial for me, I need to go run an errand and I will be right back?"

"Sure" She said looking at me, but I am sure the concern had was showing in my face this time as I went upstairs and started to change into my black jogging pants and my HIM hoodie.

I came back down stairs and kissed Nathanial on the forehead and grabbed my keys from the desk and headed towards the door, to find out the truth.

_**10 The truth hurts**_

As I pulled up outside the club, I could hear the music bumping hard and loud. The Neon sign had a wolf on it with a cigar in one hand and a beer in the other with little music notes that flashed in sequence around his head, and it made me snarl a bit when I seen that sign.

I seen a small line forming in front of the building, so I pulled into the parking lot and turned the lights off. By this time my stomach was so twisted in knots that when I opened the door I hurled next to the car next to mine, getting a small amount on that car.

After I sat up and composed myself I got out of the car and walked up to the line and peered around at all the people in the line. I stepped out of line for a moment to see if I could get a good view of the bouncers letting the horde of people in and out of the doors. I seen Eric standing there with this wicked smile on his face as he turned towards the door to let a guy and a girl in the door lifting up the chain and placing it back down.

Then I noticed a girl come up to the chain. He nodded his back as if saying 'Hi' to her. He lifted up the chain and she wrapped her arms around his neck and planted the biggest kiss on his lips.

I saw red instantly! All this time I thought he was going to work early, never trying to pay attention to the fact he was taking more frequent showers and poring on the cologne before he would walk out the door.

'How stupid am I! How the hell is that Bitch! And why had he not shoved her away yet?' Was the things running threw my mind.

He didn't stop letting this girl kiss him, as matter of fact he picked her up and spun her around and placed her back on the ground, while the other bouncer was letting more people in.

I gathered up the courage to go up to the front of the line "HEY NO CUTS!" Some guy shouted. But I didn't stop I balled my hand up in the tightest fist I could muster from my tiny hands and when I got there his eyes came into contact with mine as he let go of the girl and pulling her aside.

I imagine he seen the rage in me and my balled up fist, but not in enough time to stop me from coming in direct contact with his nose. Blood pored from him, I then grabbed his hair when he had bent over holding his nose and I shoved my right neck deep into his balls and then I shoved him.

The girl was standing there screaming something at me that I could not even hear. Then she cam charging at me and I picked up my right leg and shoved it deep into her stomach so her hands she had reaching for me only had managed to graze a scratch across my face.

The other bouncer came over to me and put his arms around me in a vice like grip and I kicked and screamed yelling "How could you! You Bastered! We have a freaking kid together, doesn't that mean anything to you! All the pain I went threw carrying our child and you treat me like this! Divorce! That is what you will get."

I bent my head down with the tears poring out of my eyes and I bit the guy holding me so hard that he screamed like a little girl and let me go. But the taste that lingered in my mouth made my taste buds flare and my eyes widened. I licked my lips and tasted the salty tears mixed with his blood that had a hint of iron taste to it like you get when drinking from a faucet at school.

The crowd was stirring around watching me as I heard Eric screaming back at me "Good little Bitch you broke my nose anyways! She is a better FUCK then you ever were. Ever since you had _that kid_ all you do is lay there!"

The crowd was buzzing saying things as the tears just pored down my cheeks as I ran back to my car. I had not even noticed the man standing next to it when I yanked the car door open dam near shoving him into the mud.


	4. Chapter 4

_**11 What are the chances**_

I stared at him for a moment before realizing I had shoved my door into his chest, so I backed away from the car and went to him. Not a scratch or a mark on him, he stood up and didn't even look like he had been in pain from the jolt of my car door.

My head was lowered saying "I'm so sorry, are you ok?"

He looked at me with those eyes. 'OH MY GOD' My jaw dropped and the tears faded. It was him, but no it could not be, he was just a dream wasn't he?

That's when he brushed off his coat and smiled and then turned to walk away. I tried to say something to him but I was frozen.

Now I knew he existed, but why didn't he stay if it was him?

I started up my car thinking he was just a figment of my imagination and that if it was my love he would have stayed; besides I needed to get home to Nathanial and Tala.

"OH MY GOD what am I going to do?" I said to myself as I pulled into the driveway. Tears starting to formed in my eyes once again.

I got out of the car and fumbled with the keys for a moment and unlocked the door. Tala was standing there holding Nathanial in her arms; he was sleeping like a rock.

"Good" I said, as I walked up the steps to my bedroom, Tala followed right behind.

"Are you ok Isis?" She said with concern in her voice.

"No I am not, I went to his stupid club to find him with some stupid _tramp_ and I think I broke his nose and probably making the cunt bleed from the inside out." I emphasized the word tramp while the word blood lingered in my head.

I wanted that taste again. That taste of that guys blood. All the time I was pregnant I was always craving something yet I never knew what it was, and now I did.

"I have to stay with you for a while is that ok?" As I peered into Tala's eyes with giant whelping tears streaming down my face.

"Yeah you know you have a place with me. We can be roomies and all that fun stuff girls do when they are together!" She was trying to change my mood as I was digging threw my drawers pulling out clothes and throwing them on the bed, aiming for my suitcase, but hitting the floor half the time.

I walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror as I was pulling some of my things out of the cabinets and I notice my eyes were beat red yet the color was a bit off then normal. I looked closer into the mirror and seen specks of purple and green going threw my hazel eyes, colors that were normally not there. Odd I thought to myself as I went back to what I was doing before.

_**12 The next few months**_

Tala has been good to me and Nathanial. I had someone in my life who understood me and was there for me threw my divorce with Eric. He tried to go for custody, but with his drug addiction and being caught driving while drunk one night the judge said no way. Besides I didn't like the way he said _that kid_ the night I found him with that slut.

He did how ever get visitation rights every other Wednesday and weekends, but the weekends he worked so I was glad to keep my baby.

But at night when I went to sleep now, I would start to have nightmares about when I seen Eric kissing that girl, but then I would wake up happy because the end of my dream would come back to that guy I plowed with my car door.

It started to bother me on who he was. It bothered me so much that when Nathanial turned one I had not even noticed that his eyes were finally getting darker in color and that he was always biting things.

The doctors chalked it off saying they just needed time to adjust to the light and that he was teething so he would be biting a lot of things. But it wasn't that he was biting things a lot it was where he was biting them.

His stuffed animals were getting puncher holes in them in the neck, and never more then 2 holes.

"Odd" I remember saying to myself when I would pick up his mess of toys from all over the living room.

_**13 1**__**st**__** real tastes**_

_(A/N Please keep in mind that I did rate my story as in T for Teen, which means there will be some graphic scenes due to come up very soon and they are not something that every person would agree on, so I am sorry if anyone no longer wants to read it when they get to these parts, but this is MY story and no one else's. My Charters and My story line, all made up by me. So far I am in love with it myself and am cranking out as much as I can when I can. So I would love to keep my readers, but it's not for everyone. And as for the Teens part, come on now, you are all hearing curse words and have sexual thoughts. I was a teenager once too you know! )_

Then one day I had asked Tala to watch Nathanial while I ran to go get the check from Eric for child support. When I came back I came back after being frustrated to only receive half the check from him because he could not afford to pay me and his rent, I came to screaming coming from the inside of the house.

At first I thought it was laughter, but the closer I got the more my ears perked and I an opened the door with such intensity.

Tala was holding Nathanial, but as if she was trying to throw him.

"What are you doing? Are you insane! Don't throw my son!" I screamed as I raced over to her, but then my eyes went bug eyed! She was not trying to throw him; she was trying to pull him off! He was latched onto her neck biting her!

"Get him off!" She pleaded as she fell to her knees. "I was just holding him Isis, trying to stop him from crying when he fell on the floor, and then he bit me! It hurts and I feel like I am going numb. PLEASE get him off!"

Her voice had started to fade and her breathing became lighter. I grabbed a hold of Nathanial and he immediately released from her neck and I could see the blood coming from her neck, and my nose flared up once again.

A deep haze grew over my eyes as I put Nat in the play pen, paying no attention to his cries as I rushed over to Tala. She made light panting sounds "Isis. I am in pain, why is my whole body aching? Please call the hospital, call an ambulance. Please something."

I had my cell phone in my left hand and I cradled her in my right arm. But the scent of her blood, I was now lusting for it. My tongue went to go lick my lips from the water almost poring from my mouth from the desire to taste her blood as I pricked my tongue with my right fang.

'FANG' I thought to myself. That's when it sank in what I needed to do. But what I had not noticed is only one was coming out.

Tala's eyes had started to role back into her head as I bit down on my wrist and pushed it to her lips, dropping my cell phone that had only a 9-1 dialed so far on it.

But my lust for her scent, her taste, that burning desire got the best of me as I cradled her in my arms keeping my wrist next to her mouth, I could feel pressure on my arm as she started to drink.

That's when I pulled her to me and licked my lips getting them very moist and tilted my head, taking in the scent of Lilacs and Jasmine from her shampoo into my nose and since she was still not completely awake I licked her neck clean of the blood that was coming from her, and it sent tingling sensations from my head to my toes causing them to curl in the sandals I had on. It traveled even deeper, penetrating my inner thigh and into my private areas.

Not since the dream or what I thought was a dream had I felt such intensity getting my senses going and the lust for more of her blood and other things as well.

Nathanial stopped crying and had laid down to sleep, guess he was quiet content and full for the first time in his life, that I sat there still just licking her neck. My tongue had grazed the holes he had created and my mouth went down onto her neck and I wouldn't let myself bite her, but I sucked on her. For all that I was worth, after all she was taking part of my blood into her, and I wanted to take some more of hers as well.

_**Chapter 14**_

_**14 My first girlfriend**_

I began to feel lightheaded and I opened my eyes and looked down to see Tala staring right back at me, that deep lust was in her eyes as well as mine. I pulled myself away from her neck leaving a dark pink ring in the shape of an oval shape, but the small hole was closing itself back up right before my eyes.

She let go of my wrist and brought her hand up to my face, touching my skin. In her eyes there was a glowing look in them, you could see the passion and desire raging inside of her as I returned the same look.

This was it, since the last time I had been with Eric, I have not touched another human being, or what ever I was, as she curled her fingers threw my hair and pulled me lightly down to her and passionately started to kiss me as I returned it as well.

Her soft gentle lips caressed mine, and her tongue begging my lips to part so she could enter my mouth and have them touch and dance like flames do when burning from a candle stick.

I started closing my eyes and that's when visions of Malachi had started to appear in my head causing my desire to worsen and me to press even harder into our passionate kiss.

My hands and her hands were exploring each others entire bodies, slowly at first while unbuttoning her blouse as she sits up and slowly pulls my hoodie over my head, and wrapping her gentle hands around me and I take both hands and touch her cheeks causing her body to shiver with excitement.

I take both hands and go around the back of her neck where the nape of her hair is and I tug her head back causing her to let out a gasping sigh as I lean in and kiss her neck with small little nibbles, not drawing blood, but enough to get the raging desires I had been holding back since my dream with Malachi.

I hear her soft moaning as I can feel my teeth start to surface once again but I with held myself from digging into her. Instead I turned her around not facing towards me but towards the window as I held her in my arms and pushed her towards the ground gently, and tracing her spine with my fingers and nails, causing some blood to come out from the scratch marks, but not enough to cause pain.

I then started at the base of her spine and licked up taking in every last trace of her blood and licking my lips and then back down to make sure no more escaped before I placed my fingers in her hair and pulling her back up to me and turning her head to me for another passionate kiss.

_**Chapter 15**_

_**15 Saying I love you out loud**_

_(A/N told you it would get graphic, sorry! Still my story!!)_

I was dominating the entire situation at this point and Nathanial was in such a deep sleep that our moans and sounds didn't even make him budge, so I whispered into her ear to take this to one of the bedrooms and she obliged. So I quickly stood and reached out my hand to her and pulled up to me into what seemed like a kiss that lasted for eternity even though it was in reality only 30 seconds or more.

I started to lead her into her room while staying lip locked the entire time. I had pushed her down onto the bed and crawled on top of her keeping that passionate kiss alive we had, but every time I closed my eyes I would see Malachi and it made my desire for her just fired up.

One of the visions was him smiling at me and then the next was him standing in the room at the door way of her room just watching. I pulled myself away and looked towards the door but no one was there, so back to her I went.

"Isis" Tala let out in a soft a moan and whispered my name. "I have never been with a girl, but I have had thoughts at times of being with you, something about you makes you so purrr-purrr perfect and I never thought this would actually happen."

So in return I said "Tala I have never been with a girl either, even though I have always been friends with you, I can say that you are my best friend and I would never do anything to hurt you, and I am sorry about my baby. I had no idea. I-I love you Tala."

"I love you to Isis" And with those words being said Tala kissed me even more intense than before and we spent the rest of the evening together in her bed.

_(Ok Because I do not want my story to be removed due too to much graphic nature I am not going to continue the rest, but you all get the general idea.)_


	5. Chapter 5

_**16 Uneasy **_

(_A/N Sorry for no update in the past few weeks, I had to finish some school work, got A's on my first two blocks of collage classes, So I had to concentrate a bit, and I got my characters in my game topped out, so now I can concentrate a bit more on my story. Enjoy! Ps hope your ready for a real deep next few chapters)_

For the next few months things were almost on cloud 9 with me and Tala, the relationship flourished as we spent many hours together in each others arms and she would watch Nathanial for me while I was working and then when I came home she would go to her job as a server at Cracker Barrel.

She always looked cute before she would head off to work, they had strict rules where she could only wear a buttoned up dress shirt that was of the colors pink, baby blue and yellow or white. They also required that the shirts be ironed or pressed and they were only allowed to wear Khaki or dark blue or black slacks and black dress shoes, or skirts, but the skirts had to be knee length at the least.

She also had dirty blond hair with these gorgeous high lights swirled in her large curls that hung from the tight pony tail she gathered in the back of her hair. She had naturally wavy hair, not curly like mine, but if she used a curling iron, which she did a lot, it would give her huge curls like you see when someone uses giant rollers in their hair. Her bangs always parted off to the side and when they were to long they would cover her right eye where her eye brow piercing would catch her hair at times.

But her eyes, they were absolutely amazing. Not like Malachi's eyes were, but hers was a beautiful turquoise blue-green, naturally, no contacts. But the blue was very strong in her eyes and the long inch eye lashes accentuated them making them stand out more against the black drops in the centers of them.

Her lips were sweet and always tasted like cherries because of the lip gloss she used. She never had to use make up, but she wanted her lips to be soft, because it was spring time now and she hated her lips being chapped. I sure have to say that I agreed with her, because I loved kissing those soft gentle lips of hers, and her skin was growing paler everyday, guess I never really noticed it, because she always looked so beautiful to me before and no need for make-up.

I never really appreciated everything about her then I probably should have, and for this there are times now I wish I had noticed signs of what was to come. When she was leaving for work at night she would act a bit of depressed. She even started to stall at times and I would notice she would leave a minute or two later then normal and before she would go she would spend even more hours with me, the kisses became more intense and I just thought it was a very deep love emotion she and I had.

But what I didn't know is one of the buster's that worked there with her was always hitting on her, and she would politely turn him down. That is when he started following her around all the time. He would sit in his car a half hour before her shift and just watch her. Since her senses were heightened do what we were becoming she now would notice him sitting in his car watching her. She would never look directly at him, but she could feel his glaring and it gave her such a creepy feeling that she started to go to work late for that reason. His name was Tazz.

_**17 Deadly nights**_

When she would leave for the night, she would always make sure that some one walked with her to the car. But this night no one would walk with her, because her co-worker Jill was sick at home for the night.

How ever she went to work on that Friday and before she had left was the most passionate day we had spent together. Had I known it was going to be the last I would have never let her go.

When she arrived at work, she had a huge relief because Tazz's car was not there that evening. I know this because she called me once she had made it to work and sounded so cheery after she had left the house almost 15 minutes late acting all gloom. When she called she was saying "Isis we should talk later about a problem I have been having at work, but now is not the time, my problem is not here, so it should be a good night. I love you!" and then she hung up the phone.

I can remember a small smile drifting across my face, but at the same in a tightening feeling running threw my stomach. Nathanial had waked up from his nap so I pushed the thought out of my mind to go tend to my son.

The events of the evening for me went by so fast, that is till the phone started to ring at quarter till 11 pm when Tala was to be getting off work. I remember that the phone normally didn't ring until after 11 once she got off work, so when I had looked at the time when the phone was ringing a rush of panic had ran threw my like someone had dipped my entire body down into a ice puddle and pulled me up into the wickedest air to freeze over.

"Hello?" I answered the phone with goose bumps dancing up my arms.

"Hello is this Isis Kazic? This is Deputy Mitchell. Can you co-"

"Oh My GOD! Is Tala alright?!" I had immediately cut him off in mid sentence that gut wrenching feeling I had before when Tala had called had came rushing back but 10 fold now.

"Ms Kazic, please calm down and come down to the restaurant."

"I am on my way!" I said while slamming down the phone, thank god I had not put Nathanial down for the night, he had one sock on and one on the floor, but I didn't care, I scooped him up under my left arm grabbed my purse and yanked on the front door slamming it shut behind me, so hard that it ajar and had stayed open the entire time I was gone.

I got around the corner of the car put Nat in his seat and he started to cry, but not because he was hurt, because he could see fear in my eyes as the pools of tears began to fall from them.

I ran around the side of the car jumped in turn the key in the ignition and pulled out of the driveway with out even turning on the head lights till I came to the stop sign and someone had flashed their bright lights at me. I flicked them on and sped of to the left and raced down Treasure lane.

_**18 Death Take me now**_

When I came to the intersection where Cracker Barrel was and the main light, I cut off the oncoming traffic and zipped my car into parking lot making squealing sounds as the car came to an abrupt stop.

I glanced over my shoulder noticing Nathanial was sleeping deeply so I turned off the car now noticing all the police vehicles surrounding the building and the life squad that was being rolled from the main entrance. A white sheet was coving something, or someone… a body, that's when her hand fell out from the side.

My jaw dropped and I dropped down to my knees screaming at the top of my lungs and curled up in a ball clenching at my stomach. I looked up at the gurney and I knew it was my Tala; her hand had a tattoo on it that was designed like a bracelet that was permanent on her right hand. I remember stretching out my arm to her as if I could reach across the lot to her and trying to yell something but nothing would come out.

That is when I seen the police officer coming out of the building with _him_ in cuffs. I pulled myself off the ground grabbing a hold of a rock not realizing it was still in my hand when I had launched myself across the parking lot long enough to make a mad dash over to him and with no second thoughts as soon as I reached him I smashed it deep into his face with me landing on top of him picking up the rock in my hand and bringing it down with full force every time burring it deeper into his head every time.

His blood spilled and stunk up the air and made me throw up. I had not even noticed that the police officer that had him in cuffs had cam crashing down with me and Tazz had now stood up behind me and grabbed my arm and jerked it back so the rock flew away from my hand and broke my wrist when he had pulled it behind me. His other hand wrapped around my waist while pulling me off him. I didn't notice the pain my wrist was giving me, I just continued to kick and thrash around trying to cause even more pain to the one who just took 1/3 of my life away from me.

From that point on I had blacked out, perhaps form the pain in my heart and stomach, or from the break in my wrist, all I remember was that the next day I woke up in the hospital and instantly was in tears as I awoke.

_**19 My Revenge**_

I guess I must had been out of it long enough for Eric to be called to come get Nathanial, not that he was enthused about the idea of keeping his son for a few days, but with the mess I was I had no choice but to sulk in my sorrows.

During this time, is when I found out the guy who had taken Tala from was a rapist/stalker that had been on the loose from another state that had somehow managed to rob and murder a family in his trip to Ohio and stash the entire evidence in the trunk of the vehicle he had stolen in bags that were sealed tightly shut.

His real name was Tazz Armand even though he was going by the alias of Mike Jackson. He had stolen the identity of the family he had murdered to get a job and fake a an application so he could get a job working where my Tala had been working.

Apparently I had caused such brain damage to him from the rock I was smashing into his head he had been put in a drug educed comma and laid barely clinging onto his life with machines all around. I felt no pity for him, and the day they let me out of the hospital, I had gathered enough information on what room he was in, and after I was escorted to my car, I found my self a way into the back entrance to the lower stair case where other doctors and nurses had came in and searched the halls till I came to his room 213. My heart stopped the moment I seen the room and the window pain that peered threw the door.

Something then came over me as I reached out my hand and pulled my sleeve down past my hand to not leave finger prints and I turned the knob and opened the door. There were monitors everywhere attached to him. His face was wrapped like a mummy. I had snickered to myself thinking that the damage he had received on his was not the last of what he was going to receive.

I had noticed 3 bags that were hanging from a pole, one was definitely blood, I had turned to a drawer behind me and I opened it to find all kinds of medicines in little vials and I had noticed one of those red boxes you see where people go to the restroom and give their selves shots I popped it open and pulled one of the needles out and grabbed a vial and filled it to the fill cc's would allow. I flicked it to get the bubbles out and then I reached up to the bag of blood and punctured the bag and let the fluid pore into the bag. I turned back around and found another vial, some drug name I could not read and punctured the vial again and filled it once again to the full capacity and punctured another bag with clear liquid in it and filled it as well.

I then turned around and put the syringe back into the box and placed the vials back into the drawer. I stood there for a moment with my hoodie around my head and my eyes bore into the wrappings that surrounded around his head waiting for some sign of pain starting to be given to him. I noticed the heart monitor start to beep a bit more rapid, so I took that as my que to high tail it out of the room. And it was a good thing I did, because as soon as I rounded the corner, I heard loud sirens going off and someone announcing Code Blue over the over head speaker. A devilish smile came drifting across my face as I tugged at the knob for the stairwell leading to my parked car.

_**20 Alone**_

As I pulled into the driveway, it hit me; I was going to be alone. I was going to be completely and utterly alone for the first time in my life. Yeah I still have Nathanial, but I have no one to share it with.

I walked into the house in a daze, so far out of it that I had not realized that when I had got to the front door that it was cracked open a bit, all I can recall was I pushed it shut looked around threw the haze that clouded my eyes and walked to the bathroom.

When I looked into the mirror I didn't even recognize who I was looking at anymore. My eyes were sunk deep into my sockets and pink and red surrounded them. The insides were about the same. I peered deep into it and noticed little purple dots surrounding them as well, man I must have been crying so hard that I burst blood vessels in my muscles surrounding my eyes.

My lips were huge and puffy, just like my nose that was so raw from where I had been wiping with the sleeve of my hoodie. I pulled the hoodie down the back of my head and unzipped it. I dropped to the floor and turned to the tub and turned on the hot water all the way, which is something I never do. I hate hot water, luke-warm is the best for me, and I feel like I am getting burned and cant breath with all the steam, but my mind was so clouded and I could not even think straight that all I wanted to do was climb in and drown all of my sorrows.

Drowning also sounded like a great way to escape it all. So with out even a second thought or even removing the remaining clothes from my body, I climbed in and immersed my entire body. Normally that would have stung had no effect on me, I don't even remember flinching at all. I sat down and began to cry once again. I lay back with my head against the back of the tub and slowly fell into the deep abyss. Everything went black from that point on. I didn't try to catch my breath, I was done for. I felt the water enter my lungs and I was ready to accept it all.

I started to see a light, and I really paid no mind to it. A familiar voice swept threw my mind. It was Tala's voice humming a melody but the voice got deeper and the light started to turn red. I could see beams coming from this light and a shadow coming towards me. As the shadow got closer a shape began to take form of what seemed to be a man.

My eyes would flutter a bit as they were straining from all the tears and pain my eyes had been feeling. That is when he appeared to be right in front of me. It was him, the one who had been in my life for such a long time, but escaped my dreams, had finally reappeared and bent down to me and said something in a language I had never heard.

"Liance cithe um fiabcle" He reached down to me and placed his hands on my shoulders and lifted me up off the floor. From there I remember no more. The darkness had taken over and I honestly thought I was dead.


End file.
